


Stones

by MR01



Series: Apparition Series [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of season finale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Gen, Hurt Quentin Coldwater, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Protective Eliot Waugh, Resolution, The Author Regrets Nothing, Then it does, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "Q..I don't want to be angry or hurt, not now just let me have this. Please Quentin."Eliot can't help the tears that fall from him at an ever increasing stride as he hugs him tighter while he finally stops trying to hold it together."I just really miss you and I love you." He doesn't know how much time they have left together and he doesn't want to waste an instant.Quentin backs up slightly and gives him a bright smile, in this moment he looks truly happy. Likes he's found actual peace and closure for himself.Eliot loves him all the more for it, his bravery. The impact he brings every single time without even knowing."El. We will meet again, one day. You just have to be a little patient, I know right now it feels like too much to ask. Trust me. I'll find my way back to you."





	Stones

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Magicians' 
> 
> The season finale has me feeling some kind of way though. I'm crying and a mess, it's not fun but I'll be alright. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Eliot isn't the last to leave the bonfire that spot is reserved for Julia.

Her grief will not change her yet maybe that pain can bring back the magic she's lost.

He hopes it so.

He wishes them well but doesn't say it, gives them a farewell or a heads-up that he's leaving.

He watches Kady walk out the door with Dean Fogg as they are escorted by Penny and he briefly thinks he'll miss them.

Margo follows him without question or an ounce of hesitation.

* * *

 He locks eyes with Alice mere seconds before he goes and he swears he saw heartbreak mirroring his own to a T.

She doesn't try to stop him or call attention to his actions. Eliot sees why Quentin loved her.

He sees it clear as rain in that moment.

Little does he know that she sees the same in him.

Leaving Earth was easy and difficult all at once.

It tore him to up and deep.

To pieces. His mind, heart and soul.

Only his flesh remaining unmarried.

He thinks of Quentin and being unable to be there for him, with him in his final moments.

The pain of the wounds he suffered at the extraction of the Monster were nothing then.

Once they walk around and get their bearings about them they look around and are shocked to the core at what stares back at them.

They got news that Fen and Josh have been overthrown. That there's a new regime.

That 300 years have come and gone in Fillory. 

What they had once seen in beauty now lay almost desolate and broken.

He feels Quentin's loss all the more. 

Margo taps his shoulder lightly as he moves to take a seat on the forest floor.

He is weary, his bones ache and his spirit isn't cooperating.

"It's been days El, try to rest. At least a few minutes longer than an hour this time. It's getting late anyway. There's no point in walking any further."

"Okay Bambi" his voice is low and drained, he isn't sure why he didn't bother protesting but now that his eyes are closing of their own violation he realizes how tired he really is.

* * *

He hears sounds of nature before he actually sees anything. It's as best as he can describe it.

Everything just sounds alive yet there is a  tranquility to his very essence that lets him know that he isn't in Fillory and definitely not on Earth anymore.

He blinks a few times before fully opening his eyes as he moves to sit up.

The sky is blue with hues of gold and green, purple all in soft colors that mix without threatening to overwhelm each other.

There is a Lake.

With a view of the stars and a full moon with some clouds just above him.

He can see fire flies, hear owls and funnily enough he sees a few cows with a puppy.

For all this place's splendor and everything beautiful here it all pales in comparison to what he sees next.

Quentin is eating peach as he sits by a tree while reading a book.

Eliot rushes towards him. Not bothering to plan it out he tackles him earnestly.

Anyone who played football would be proud. 

 He kisses him deeply.

Mouth moving desperately yet with purpose as his hands clutch onto the the fabric of Quentin's shirt.

He doesn't know what to say so he goes with the first thing that comes to mind and Quentin is just looking up at him.

His heart aches.

"Am I dreaming, in Heaven or is this just wishful thinking?"

Eliot looks at Quentin and everything is just rushing to him all at once.

Consuming him in a flash only to go ebbing slowly and it's tearing him to pieces.

"It's something like that, in between it all. We have a limited amount of time but for the moment I am really here."

"With you. I could only say goodbye to one person and despite everything I needed it to be you most of all."

He thinks of his death and how he saved the world so selflessly. He hates it. His reality.

The finality of it all and he knows it's selfish but he wanted, still wants a life with him.

"Q..I don't want to be angry or hurt, not now just let me have this. Please Quentin."

Eliot can't help the tears that fall from him at an ever increasing stride as he hugs him tighter while he finally stops trying to hold it together.

"I just really miss you and I love you. It hasn't even been that long and I already hate it so damn much."

He doesn't know how much time they have left together or if this is just some wishful thinking. 

A dream and he doesn't want to waste an instant.

Quentin let's him roll off as he moves to stand.

He backs up slightly and gives him a bright smile, in this moment he looks truly happy.

Likes he's found actual peace and closure for himself.

Eliot loves him all the more for it, his bravery. The impact he brings every single time without even knowing.

"El. We will meet again, one day. You just have to be a little patient, I know right now it feels like too much to ask. Trust me. I'll find my way back to you."

Quentin grabs his hand in his and God, Eliot wishes he could stay here forever.

"I have to go back don't I."

He was reluctant to ask because he knows what the answer will be deep down. He does it anyway.

"Yes" Quentin gives him a little peck on his cheek and it's such a small actions. It has Eliot's heart soaring.

"If everything had gone according to plan and we had both been safe. Would you have gone out with me? Asked again to give it an actual shot."

"You know the answer." Quentin laughs and it's bittersweet now. "Proof of Concept. And beyond that we made a pretty good team."

His voice goes solemn as he takes a deep breath as he looks at the sky before meeting his eyes then staring ahead.

They see a bright all encompassing light.

"You gotta go El, this isn't your time. People need you. Margo, Fillory. The world. I'll be here okay."

Eliot just nods.

Not sure how to say anything without breaking down again and saying 'fuck the world' just so he can stay here but Q makes the choice for him.

The next thing his knows is that he wakes up to the sight of a campfire and Margo curled up next to him.

He whispers the words 'I'll find you first, Love.' before drifting back to his slumber.


End file.
